


Famous Last Words

by DarkAkumaHunter



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAkumaHunter/pseuds/DarkAkumaHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kanda took his last breath Allen's name slipped passed his lips... vague Yullen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

It wasn't 'I love you', it wasn't 'goodbye', it wasn't even a 'stupid moyashi' or an 'I hate you'. The last words to leave the lips of Kanda Yu were "I'm sorry… Allen." Murmured with so little emotion – for he was never one for emotion – yet the hesitation was still obvious. Throughout their time together Kanda had always stubbornly refused to say the white haired exorcist's name, resorting to a simple 'Che' of annoyance or a grumbled 'Moyashi' if he truly had to acknowledge the other's presence. Once upon a time Kanda claimed that there was no point in learning Allen's name, since the scrawny teen was bound to wind up dead in a few months.

That doesn't mean he didn't know it.

Their fights were commonplace, a daily occurrence when the two were at headquarters or sent on a mission together. They claimed to hate each other's company, but all Allen wondered was why the Japanese man refused to voice his name. At one point or another everyone had wondered that same thing, but when they witnessed another of their infamous arguments they filed it away as hate and left it alone. Precisely how Kanda wanted it.

The samurai liked to pretend he didn't have any reason for his actions, but deep down in the part of his heart that he refused to acknowledge he knew. He knew perfectly well why, and it scared him. Not that he would ever admit to feeling such a weak emotion.

As he lay dying Kanda had one last battle with his heart, and suffered his first loss. That's why his dark eyes sought out silvery blue-grey. That's why he finally relaxed and said Allen's name for the first and last time.

No-one expected Kanda Yu to die. They all believed that with a week of bed rest the resilient man with superhuman regenerative capabilities would be back to fighting. Needless to say they were all shocked beyond belief when he actually stopped breathing, however no-one took it as badly as Allen Walker. He alone knew how hard it had to have been for the blue-haired exorcist to not only apologise but to say his name, and only he could understand what it really meant.

The Destroyer of Time shut himself in his room and cried for three days before his stomach finally got the better of him. After that he was never quite the same, the light in his eyes had died and although he continued to smile no-one could deny that they were definitely forced.

For all of a minute a new hope had arisen in Allen only to be crushed into oblivion the next second. He had officially given up on hope, reduced to something resembling a robot, automatically going through the motions of a fight, of life, without ever really feeling.

His depression was understandable, for when Kanda Yu died Allen Walker's heart died with him.


End file.
